The Sword of Scarlet
by crimsonflames2862
Summary: After proving her worth, 19 year-old Erza Scarlet is appointed as the official bodyguard of Prince Jellal. Through their experiences together, the two bond and grow closer, but what will Erza do when Jellal is poisoned with an almost uncurable poison? Rated T just in case
1. Chapter 1-Lullaby

**Alright, first off-just some background info-This account is a shared account by two people, who worked together on this fanfic, which**

**is why the terms"we" or "our" will be used to refer to ourselves. Honestly it doesn't even matter, but some people might question it, so this intro was made.**

**This is our first fanfic, so please leave helpful suggestions and reviews. Enjoy!**

**Also-Disclaimer: WE DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL OR ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS, HIRO MASHIMA DOES(lucky him)**

At dawn, the notice was posted on every door of all the towns and cities of the Kingdom of Fiore. It read:

Attention All Warriors and Knights:

The official bodyguard of the Esteemed Prince Jellal has resigned, leaving this position open. We are searching for one of the mightiest warriors in the land to become the prince's guard. The first person to single-handedly slay the great demon Lullaby will be appointed this honorable job.

Salary: 100,000 Jewel a week

Rooms and meals provided

19 year old Erza Scarlet saw the notice as she was walking out her front door.

"Hm...the prince's bodyguard...seems like an interesting way to make a living." Erza had lived a fairly peaceful and boring life so far, but she had always longed for more adventure and excitement. She decided a life at the castle may be just that.

Erza had heard of this demon Lullaby. It was a dangerous beast, and dozens had already died trying to defeat it. But she had something that not many had. Magic. Erza's family had been gifted with the art of magic since many generations ago. It was very useful for self-defense, she found. So Erza grabbed her supplies and set off to Lullaby's lair.

On the way, she drew close to the Ikreasian Empire, land of the powerful King Gray, wielder of ice magic. The Empire and Fiore had been at peace for many years now, but recently, tensions were growing between the two lands. Rumors said that war was brewing. Erza decided to steer clear for now. A few days later she reached the coast of the continent. A few miles away in the horizon was a strip of land that was Lullaby's lair.

Now, Erza just somehow needed to get to the island that Lullaby was on. She spotted an old man a couple yards away. "Um… excuse me, Sir!" Erza called.

He looked her way, a dark brooding stare. "Yes, young lady?" he asked.

"Um-well, I was thinking...could you take me to that island on your boat please?"

He looked at her as if she was crazy. "That island holds a powerful demon. No one with any sense dares go near. Do you think I would dare risk my life to send you over? Oh, _no_."

Erza thought for a second before responding. "Then...can I borrow your boat?"

"Perhaps. But, fair warning. If you get to that island, there is little chance you will make it back alive. I've lived here a long time. I've seen many strong warriors go there, in an attempt to kill the demon. None have returned."

Quickly dismissing what the old man had said, Erza cried, "Thank you, Sir! Do not worry, I will surely return alive. You will have your boat back in no time at all."

The old man looked skeptically at the passionate young woman who was already dragging away his boat. "Good luck and stay safe!" He called.

Erza grabbed the oar and began to row. The sea was calm at first, but she noticed that the closer she got to the island, the more turbulent the waves were. She gritted her teeth, praying that the fragile boat would make it through. She had just thought that when a large wave crashed into the boat from the side, throwing her off. She landed in the freezing water and began to shiver, her long red hair floating in the water. The boat was still in one piece, but had been knocked several yards away. Erza swam over in several swift strokes, but found it hard to get back on. Gripping the side of the boat, she managed to haul herself up, and begin rowing again. The waves once more threatened to tip the boat, but Erza managed to keep it upright.

Finally, drenched and cold, she collapsed on the island shores. Now on the island, she began to take a closer look. On one side there was a large, gnarled forest, with huge trees that looked dark and foreboding. Ravens and crows flew through the trees. The other side of the island was a large hill, with yellowed grass and dead leaves scattered around its rocky slopes.

While she was looking around, Erza heard a roar. From the other side of the island lumbered a massive figure that she knew was Lullaby. It looked like a massive tree, with branch-like arms and legs, but was at least forty feet tall and had three large glowing purple eyes and a large mouth. Drawing her sword, Erza prepared for battle.

"Requip: Heaven's Wheel Armor! Circle Sword!" Erza's magic allowed her to change into a variety of armors and weapons, depending on the situation. Grabbing her sword, she swept it in a wide arc around her. Lullaby opened its mouth wide and shot a magical beam at Erza, but she leapt out of the way. She began running the moment she landed, and dealt several slashes to Lullaby's leg.

"Trinity Sword!" She yelled, and slashed Lullaby with her swords in an X formation. Lullaby shot a pulse of dark magic at Erza, but she dodged again. "Requip: Black Wing Armor!" she shouted. Now holding a single sword, Erza flew at Lullaby's face, dealing a slash before rushing behind the demon. "Requip: Purgatory Armor!" This was one of Erza's most powerful armors, and she struck viciously with powerful, heavy cuts on Lullaby's body. Now Lullaby seemed to get enraged, and began to suck in air. With horror, Erza realized it was going to use its Mass Murder Curse, a song that killed anyone who heard it.

"Requip: Morning Star Armor!" she shouted, an idea forming in her head. "Photon Slicer!" A large ball of energy flew from her twin swords and burned a hole through Lullaby. Lullaby attempted to play its tune, but as it utilized its entire body to play, the gaping hole in its stomach made the sound that came out dissonant and distorted. Nothing happened to Erza. Her swords began to glow with energy, and she ran forward, dealing several quick cuts to Lullaby, who fell. "Now, to finish this!" she cried. "My most powerful armor! Requip: Armadura Fairy!" Another slash and Lullaby was dead. It began to disintegrate, melting away until something small dropped to the ground where the demon once stood. It was a small flute, with a skull at one end. Erza picked it up and pocketed it as proof the demon was defeated.


	2. Chapter 2-The War Begins

**Well. Here we are again. We got bored so we uploaded again haha.**

**Expect uploading speed to slow down a lot after this.**

**Anyways-here goes!**

**Enjoy!**

Meanwhile, in a castle far away, a hooded figure sat, his face cloaked in shadow, only a few strands of black hair able to be seen.. A young woman with blue hair sat nearby, listening as the man speaks. "The fool Jellal has raised his prices far too high. He expects us to continue trading with Fiore?! Does he want to bankrupt us? They have prospered far too long, while our citizens starve. Juvia. Assemble the soldiers. We march to Fiore in the evening. We will raze it to the ground."

Meanwhile Erza was traveling to Jellal's castle. Night began to fall, and she quickened her pace. After hours of tiring walking, she sat down on a rock to rest and pulled out some food to eat.

Hearing the clanking of metal behind her, she instantly dove behind a bush and peered out carefully. A battalion of soldiers in blue and white armor were on the move, swords and spears swinging from their belts.

"Ikreasians." She said to herself. "Gray's soldiers. Why are they here?" With a start, she realized it would only be that they were heading towards Fiore, most likely to start a war. Carefully, she managed to get closer to the army. Gripping her sword tightly, she leapt out and killed a soldier before anyone could react. Jumping on the fallen man's horse, she rode off at full gallop, listening to the frantic cries behind her, officers shouting out orders desperately. Another hour later, she made it to the castle. "I need an audience with the prince." She gasped breathlessly, holding out the flute. "Lullaby is dead."

The guard ushered her into the throne room, where a young man with deep blue hair and a red scar on his right eye. He wore a dark cloak and was looking at Erza with an amused smile.

"So my battalions have failed to slay the mighty demon, and here, a woman has done it?"

Erza looked at him angrily. "Don't underestimate me." she warned. "You don't want me angry at you."

Jellal laughed. "So you're saying I should appoint a woman who is basically threatening me...as my bodyguard?

"Appoint whoever you wish. I have more important matters to discuss. On my way here I spotted a large force of Ikreasian soldiers moving this way. I believe they mean to attack us."

"Ikreasians?!" Jellal appeared alarmed by this. "Ultear! Meredy!" Two women came out and stood next to Jellal. One had black hair and dark purple hair and eyes. The other had strikingly pink hair. Both seemed to be waiting for orders. "My two most trusted lieutenants." Jellal said. "Fiore is under attack by that idiot Gray. Gather the royal army and meet the Ikreasians at the border. "But-Prince Jellal!" Ultear stuttered. "What about you?"

"I will follow after I prepare." He turned to Erza. "Looks like you came at the perfect time. I could use a guard in the war that is obviously approaching us. Come with me." He beckoned, then left through a side door. Erza followed. Jellal was in his private chambers, pulling out a jeweled sword from a closet. He tested its weight and seemed satisfied. Pulling up his hood, he swept by Erza, and opened a door and walked outside.

When the Fiore army reached the port town of Hargeon, Jellal ordered them to set up base there. The citizens were evacuated, and the army set up a perimeter around the town. Jellal and Erza sat down to eat before the battle that was soon to come. While they ate, Jellal casually asked, "So, where did you learn to fight?"

"My father taught me when I was young. The town I lived it had a lot of bandits and criminals, so I had to learn how to defend myself. After I grew up, I either captured or killed most of them myself. But life was still boring. When I saw the notice about killing Lullaby, I thought that being your bodyguard might be more interesting than just sitting around every day. And looks like I was right." She gestured around them.

Jellal nodded gravely. "To think that Gray would actually attack us...our two nations have had a long standing treaty. I hope we can resolve this issue quickly.

"Sir!" A soldier called from a high building. "Ikreasians coming from the west. A-And the east as well. A fleet of boats!" Jellal drew his sword and stood up. "Let us go to the west." He told Erza. "Meredy and Ultear can hold the port."

An army had assembled at the city borders. Their lines parted, and a single man strode forth. Jellal walked out to meet him, Erza by his side.

"Gray." Jellal said quietly. "Why have you attacked us?"

"Fiore grows and prospers while my Empire is in poverty. Our trading helped give us enough resources to get by, but recently you have levied numerous extra taxes and raised prices too high. We will no longer be allies. The only hope for the Ikreasians is to take over Fiore. You have many fertile lands that can be used for growing crops and raising livestock, along with mines and quarries for other materials. Now, enough talk. Prepare for battle." He walked away. Jellal stood there for a while until Erza pulled him back, out of harm's way. With a loud battle cry, the Ikreasians surged forward.

"Archers! Fire at will!" Jellal yelled. A hail of arrows rained over Erza's head as the rooftop archers opened fire. The Ikreasians fell back from the initial shock of the attack, but regrouped and attacked again. Fiore knights charged from the city to meet them.

"Let's go!" said Jellal.

"Requip: Heavens Wheel Armor! Blumenblatt!" Erza summoned a large supply of swords around her, at her command, they all flew at the enemy, killing many at once. Meanwhile, Jellal was using his own magic.

"Meteor!" He shouted. His body began glowing golden yellow, and when he moved, his speed was greatly increased and he became a blur. He sprinted through enemy lines and cut them apart with his sword. All was going well for the Fiore forces, until Gray joined the battle.

"Ice Make: Cannon!" Erza heard Gray yell. Jumping up, the ice wizard blasted a stream of ice at the Fiore knights, freezing several. Gray then landed hard on the ground, sending dust billowing into the air. When it cleared, he held up his hands to show ice-covered fists. He ran into the battle and began slamming aside many Fiore soldiers with his ice. Erza kept fighting.

As she fought, she saw a spearman behind Jellal, getting ready to strike while Jellal was occupied with fighting a group of swordsmen. Erza ran and sent her sword flying through the man's torso before he could move. "Thanks!" Jellal said. Suddenly Erza felt a chill behind turned, but not in time. Gray's ice cannon shot her into the ground.

"Ice Make: Sword! Cold Excalibur!" A large two-handed sword made of ice formed in Gray's hands as he slashed down at Erza. He was fast, but Jellal was faster. He appeared in front of her suddenly, and held up his own sword to block Gray's. "Don't lay a finger on her." He turned and pulled Erza to her feet. "You alright?" he said kindly.

**Ok. Gray has been introduced as an antagonist, and we've had a brief fight scene.**

**Not much Jerza yet but it's coming trust me.**

**See we had this whole plot outlined so we have lots of exciting parts in the future. Hope you liked it.**

**-Crimsonflames2862**


	3. Chapter 3-Capture

**Ok! Chapter 3! To be honest, since this was our first fanfic, I was surprised by the positive reviews!(yes, I know there were only TWO but still)**

**So, as always, enjoy!**

The pair had gone back into the city to check on the port. Ultear and Meredy had held out fairly well, but there was one problem. Another Ikreasian mage. A young blue-haired woman, who seemed to utilize water to fight.

"Who's that?" asked Erza.

"That's Juvia." whispered Jellal. "They call her the water mistress. She's Gray's wife, and an extremely skilled water mage. Stay away from her if you can."

Ultear and Meredy saw Jellal and Erza coming over, and nodded. "Juvia is proving troublesome. She can turn her body into water and even melt into the sea itself, making her hard to hit." Ultear threw a green orb into the water. It seemed to have a mind of its own, but Erza soon realized the mage was controlling it. It slammed into many Ikreasians, knocking them off their boats. Meredy suddenly brightened up as if she had an idea. "Jellal. Can you handle a Link?"

"Sure." he replied.

"Sensory Link!" yelled Meredy. A glowing pink symbol appeared on Jellal's hand, and Juvia's as well.

"Attack me." Jellal ordered Erza.

"What-why-"

"Meredy's magic is unique. Her Sensory Link can link the feelings of two people. She has just linked Juvia and I, so if I am hurt, Juvia will feel the same pain as me. So attack me." Erza nodded in understanding. "Don't do too much harm though." He added hurriedly.

Erza laughed and cut a gash across Jellal's forearm, wincing. Jellal gritted his teeth, but out in the water, Juvia gave a cry of pain. Erza slashed again, this time more viciously. Jellal grunted, but otherwise held the pain well. Juvia screamed and fell into the water. Ultear took this chance to send her orb crashing into Juvia, knocking her away.

"Yes! It worked!" Erza shouted out.

Ultear glanced her way and said, "Don't relax your guard now, Erza. This may not be over!"

Erza nodded. She looked at Jellal, who was currently on the ground, clutching his wounded arm. "Are you okay?" she asked.

Jellal gasped out in pain. "I'm fine… Make sure you capture Juvia!"

Just then, Juvia burst out of the water, dashing towards the three people. "I will not lose this battle," she cried. "I shall win it for my beloved Gray!" She raised her hands in the air and brought them down, yelling "Water Nebula!" A torrent of water slammed into Erza, sending her flying backward. Ultear and Meredy were thrown back as well. Only Jellal seemed unharmed. At first, Erza thought this was good, until she realized Juvia had done it on purpose. Jellal was still too wounded to fight, so Juvia moved in, both hands raised in the air threateningly.

"No! Don't-" Erza shouted out in vain. Juvia had already put Jellal in a Water Lock and was looking at Erza, Ultear, and Meredy with triumphant eyes.

"I have him now!" Juvia called. "Now… just what should I do with you, Jellal of Fiore…?"

"Jellal! Jellal..!" Meredy cried, as Juvia turned her entire body, once again, into water, and disappeared from sight with Jellal in captive

Erza put her head into her hands. "It's all my fault. MY fault. Why did I not see through Juvia's scheme earlier?" She steeled her resolve. "I will save him."

First, she had to figure out where Jellal had been taken. The most obvious place was the enemy camp, at least for now, so Erza decided to investigate there first. At night, she snuck closer and hid in the shadows, scanning the area for possible threats, such as guards or traps. "Alright, Erza," she muttered to herself. "This is going to be a success."

A great cheer suddenly arose from the distance. All the Ikreasian soldiers seemed to be chanting, "DOWN WITH FIORE! DOWN WITH JELLAL!"

Erza sprang up from her hiding place, and she started to quickly dash over to where the soldiers were. As she got there, a cart slowly came into view, a cart in which Jellal was resting upon, unconscious. Erza dashed forward at the cart, but found herself blocked by none other than Gray himself.

"Requip: Black Wing Armor!" she yelled.

"Ice Make: Lance!" Gray shouted. A spear shaped piece of ice flew at Erza, knocking her back. Jumping forward, she utilized the flying ability of the Black Wing Armor to dive at Gray from the air. knocking him back.

"Ice Make: Cage!" A cage made of ice slammed down on Erza, trapping her. The cart began to move, carrying Jellal with it.

"No!" Erza cried. "Requip: Giant's Armor!" This armor had a long spear, and increased Erza's throwing power. Pulling her arm back, she hurled it forward. The spear crashed through the cage and flew towards the cart. It flew straight and true, and even before it hit, she knew she had aimed it perfectly.

"Ice Make: Eagle!" A stream of eagle shaped pieces of ice flew from the side, crashing into Erza's spear and knocking it away. A young man with white hair stepped into view. His hands glinted with ice.

Gray smiled. "Lyon. I knew I could count on you." He turned to Erza. "This is Lyon, my most trusted commander. He is a user of Dynamic Ice Magic, meaning his ice creations are alive and have minds of their own. He is equal to me in terms of raw magic power. Do you think you can defeat us both?"

Erza's response was to sprint forward while summoning a large sword to her hands. "Jellal!" she shouted.

"Ice Make: Snow Tiger!" Lyon summoned a large tiger made of snow, which pounced on Erza. Erza cut it apart with a single slash of her sword.

"Ice Make: Shield!" Gray made a shield of ice directly in front of Erza.

"Get out of my way!" she screamed, and shattered it with a downward stroke of her sword. Finally, she was nearing the cart.

"Ice Make: Eagle!" The eagles flew at Erza who, jumped up. The eagles, being alive, followed. Erza desperately slashed them apart.

"Jellal! I will not fail you!" Readying her sword she prepared to slice the cart's wheels apart.

"Ice Make: Bow! Super Freeze Arrow!" Gray fired a powerful arrow full of icy magic, which hit Erza and sent her sprawling. "Ice Blade: Seven Slice Dance!" Two blades of ice formed on Gray's arms, and he slashed them in an intricate pattern, making it impossible for Erza to block. When Gray was finally done, he laughed and walked off, leaving Erza weakened and bloodied on the ground. She watched helplessly as the cart rolled out of sight.

**So Jellal is captured. Erza tries to save him but is defeated. What happens next?**

**We'll upload again soon.**

**-Crimsonflames2862**


	4. Chapter 4-Escape

**Sorry for that cliffhanger back there.**

**Haha nah we're not actually sorry**

**But here's the next part I'm sure you're waiting eagerly for!**

**Enjoy!**

Jellal woke up in a cell. He got up and stretched, then looked around. The floor was cold stone, the bars made of metal. A single wooden door led to the outside, but it was barred with a steel rod, complete with a padlock. His hands were bound with a special chain that prohibited magic using.

Erza had taken a horse and was riding full speed towards the Ikreasian castle. Ultear and Meredy had sworn to defend Hargeon until she came back, so she just rode straight forward, not thinking of anything but Jellal. On the way, she ran into an Ikreasian patrol, who noticed her and drew weapons. She summoned a lance to her hand and attempted to ride them down.

There was a hiss as several archers opened fire, but Erza swerved to the right and dodged the arrows easily. The other soldiers scattered, all except for one. Holding a long spear, he attempted to knock Erza off her horse. She parried the attack and kept riding.

The castle proved to be a trickier obstacle. Erza made camp a mile away and took one day scouting it out. She did not like what she saw. Guards patrolled the walls irregularly, making it hard to find an opening. She saw that the walls had soldiers on it constantly, making it impossible to even get close without being seen. To even take a step out into the open would be very risky; Erza had no idea how she was going to approach the castle, let alone get inside the walls.

After a day of thinking, she figured out a strategy.

"Requip: Flight Armor!" she said. The Flight Armor enabled Erza to move at incredible speeds, which would be integral to her plan. She moved quietly to the other side of the castle and waited for a guard to come by. A lone soldier came by shortly afterwards, and Erza made her move, moving swiftly and punching the soldier. She could have killed him just as easily, but she didn't want him dead. The guard pulled a horn to his lips and blew, sounding the alarm. "Good." Erza said, and dashed away.

Safely out of sight, Erza watched as a large group of guards came over to investigate. While they were preoccupied, Erza ran to the _other _side of the castle and scaled the wall. Just as she'd anticipated, the guards had all left to search for the intruder. Erza leapt down from the wall and landed in the castle courtyard. She was in.

Summoning a sword, she began looking around for the dungeons. In one of the deserted corners, there was an iron door, bolted shut. Erza automatically assumed that it was the dungeon door, as there were several keys hanging beside the door on a metal hook. She Requipped into her Black Wing Armor and opened the lock. Nobody was in sight. She peered into each and every cell. Some held dangerous criminals she had heard about. Others held normal bandits and she found Jellal, she instantly Requipped again, into her Flame Empress Armor. This armor was fire based, so it could use fire attacks. Setting her sword aflame, Erza slashed at the wooden door. It caught fire, like she was expecting. A few minutes later the door was reduced to ashes. She ran inside, where Jellal was looking at her, stunned. She suddenly felt happy and relieved at the same time.

"You...you saved me…" Jellal breathed in awe. Raising her sword, Erza sliced his magic-binding chain apart and hugged him tightly. Without warning he shoved her to the ground.

"Jellal-what-"

An arrow had struck him in the side, and blood dripped out. At the door was an Ikreasian guard. Erza realized what had happened. The guard had aimed for her, when she was looking away. By pushing her to the ground, Jellal had allowed to arrow to strike him instead. Erza quickly dispatched the guard before he could do anything else. The arrow was not barbed, so Jellal pulled it out easily. Picking up the fallen guard's shortsword, he joined Erza in the dungeon hall. A platoon of guards ran down the hall, carrying spears and axes. "Requip: Heaven's Wheel Armor!" Erza used the armor to summon a mass of swords around her before throwing them all at once.

Many of the guards at once went down with swords and other various weapons injuring them, but some were still remaining. Erza sighed. "Come on, Jellal… Let's make a run for it!"

She grabbed Jellal's hand and he groaned, clutching his side where the arrow had struck. She paused. "Are you okay?"

Nodding, he mustered up his energy and started to sprint forward, Erza following closely behind. Another group of guards came charging around the corner. Erza raised her sword, but Jellal held out a hand to stop her.

Crossing his arms above his head, he yelled "Altairis!" and a black sphere of energy began forming above him. He flung it forward with a cry, and the orb swept forward, annihilating everything in its path. The guards were crushed by the powerful magic, and it even blew a hole in the wall. Jellal and Erza ran out from the destroyed wall and found themselves in the castle courtyard. The main gate was far away, so instead, they began climbing the nearest wall. It was slippery and some parts fell away as the pair's weight rested upon it, but at last, Jellal and Erza got to the top of the wall. Soldiers from a nearby tower saw them, and they started shouting and calling for reinforcements.

"Too late." Jellal said, and fired a blast of golden magic at the soldiers, killing them all in an explosion. Erza and Jellal leapt down from the wall and ran from the castle, running into the horizon. They didn't pause until it was well out of sight.

Night was once more falling. Erza and Jellal made camp near the Ikreasian border, so they were cautious and watchful. Their various injuries and other needs had already been attended for, and both were resting up nicely. Jellal turned to Erza. "I haven't had a chance to thank you yet. My gratitude for saving me."

Erza blushed. "I just couldn't afford to lose you." She blinked, realizing the meaning behind what she had just said. "I mean-because I'm assigned to protect you and all that." she added hastily.

Jellal quickly replied, "Um… yes. You have done a fantastic job so far; as you can see- I'm still alive and quite well actually."

Laughing, Erza said, "Of course you're still alive! If you were dead… I… I don't know what I would do…"

"Well, I guess I will just have to continue to live then," Jellal concluded. "I mean, if I'm not here, you wouldn't know what to you, would you?"

Erza's face color rivaled her scarlet hair at this time. "Yes, Jellal… I really wouldn't know what to do without you…I guess we should go to sleep?" she quickly changed the subject, getting really uncomfortable with the way it was going now.

Jellal shrugged. "I guess…" His voice seemed to be a little off. "Erza, let's go to sleep now…"

The next morning, Erza woke up to have a face staring at her. A face that had blue hair and brown eyes… Jellal. Startled, he quickly jumped up. "Ah… I was just gonna wake you up. We should go; I'm worried that the Ikreasian soldiers will find us somehow."

Erza agreed. "Okay! Just wait a couple minutes." She clumsily got up and made her way over to a more secluded place, and changed her clothes. She thought about how embarrassed she had been last night, and regretted not acting more mature. If only she had not changed the subject so fast! Erza felt as if she had missed out on a part of life, a piece she didn't even know about until the night before.

"Erza?! Are you ready?" Jellal called from a few yards away.

"Yes, I'm ready. Let's make good time today so that we can be back to your castle by nightfall."

Jellal and Erza started to walk down the mountain trail. They both kept an awkward distance of about a foot away from each other, and every single time their hands accidently touched, they would both flinch. Jellal was the first one to crack.

"Erza, this is just too awkward. I hired you as my personal bodyguard, not to make me uncomfortable. Of course, this is not your fault, so let's just pretend our conversation last night never happened, okay?"

Erza sighed in relief. "Alright, that sounds good! Now let's just focus on getting back."

**Finally, some Jerza! Getting pretty awkward at the end...but what will become of their relationship? Will they continue avoiding it, or try to pursue it?**

**Chapter 5 is done, and it's AMAZING in our opinion, but we're trying to space these out, so you'll have to wait!**

**-Crimsonflames2862**


	5. Chapter 5-The Clash of Kings

**Chapter 5! We think this is the BEST chapter so far, and we hope you think so too.**

**Enjoy!**

Weeks passed, and the war dragged on. Neither side backed off, and morale was dwindling. Protests happened frequently, and many soldiers simply deserted. Both Jellal and Gray knew they had to end this, and soon.

The time came exactly two moons after Jellal and Erza escaped from the dungeons. Gray had amassed a huge force of all the remaining forces he had left, and invaded Fiore, destroying all resistance in his path. Jellal had gathered the Fiore army at his castle, all ready to defend it to their last breath. As Gray's soldiers closed in, Jellal had walked forward, alone, from the castle gate, and requested to talk to Gray. After a brief discussion, the two agreed to fight to the death on the spot. Erza had grabbed a bow from the armory and was holding it tightly, ready to shoot Gray instantly if Jellal lost.

Jellal drew his sword. Gray summoned an ice sword to his hands, and the two lunged. Jellal's first strike was intercepted, but his second one grazed Gray and caused him to fall back slightly.

"Ice Make: Hammer!" Gray made a large ice hammer, jumped up, and slammed it downwards. Jellal raised a palm glowing with golden light. As the hammer struck his hand, there was a flash and an explosion. and Gray was thrown back. "Ice Make: Saucer!" Gray made a disk and sent it spinning towards Jellal. It crashed into the blue haired mage and pushed him back, but it didn't do much harm.

"Meteor!" Jellal enhanced his speed and ran behind Gray, punching him in the back. Gray turned desperately, but Jellal was already gone.

"Ice Make: Cocoon!" A spiky cocoon surrounded Gray, making it impossible for Jellal to attack physically.

Jellal placed his hands together as seven magic seals formed in the sky, glowing with power. "Grand Chariot!" he shouted, and beams of magic came down, destroyed Gray's cocoon, and damaged the ice mage.

"Ice Make: Fishnet!" Gray released an icy wind, freezing Jellal in a block of ice. "Ice Make: Lance! Freeze Lancer!" Large ice lances flew from Gray's hands and hit Jellal, leaving him writhing in pain.

Jellal unleashed several small bursts of light at Gray, attempting to slow him down. "Ice Make: Shield!" Gray yelled. A shield of ice came and blocked Jellal's attack. "This has gone on long enough!" Gray shouted. "Time to end this! Ice Make Unlimited! One-Sided Chaotic Dance!" Large icy swords began to form in a spiral formation, heading towards Jellal.

Jellal appeared calm as the ice came, waiting for the perfect moment to strike. Right before the swords collided, Jellal bent down and plunged his fingers towards the ground. "True Heavenly Body Magic: Sema!" Storm clouds gathered in the sky, and a brilliant burst of magic fell like a meteor, hitting Gray and exploding into dazzling light. When it faded, and everyone could see again, the infamous Ikreasian king was dead.

As Jellal won, Erza relaxed, glad that she did not have to interfere in order to protect him. The Fiore citizens cheered while the Ikreasian army retreated. "The war is over!" cried Jellal, holding his sword up in triumph. Erza ran down from the castle walls to congratulate Jellal for his victory.

"Jellal! Jellal!" cried the citizens as Jellal ascended the steps of the castle. Upon reaching the top, he turned and spread his hands. "Yes, I have won a great battle." The citizens cheered louder. "However, I did not do it alone. All my soldiers and commanders assisted me, but one person in particular." He grabbed Erza's hand and pulled her over. "This is Erza Scarlet. If not for her bravery and determination, I would be in Gray's dungeon right now, or even be dead, and Fiore would be conquered."

"Erza! Erza!" they cried, but it soon turned into "QUEEN ERZA!"

Jellal's hands fell to his side awkwardly. Erza turned away, face red. "Let's go." Jellal muttered, and the two entered the castle. But even inside, they could still hear the crowds chanting, shouting for their marriage.

The first chance she got, Erza dashed back into her own assigned room and stayed there a while, thinking. The rest of the day, she did her best to avoid eye contact with Jellal. When they passed each other, they stayed on opposite ends of the halls. It was as though there was an invisible wall between them. The couple hours avoiding on the walk back to the castle did not nearly rival the tension between them now.

Little did Erza know that she had chosen the worst day possible to stay away from Jellal.

In the Ikreasian castle, Juvia seethed with anger. "That bastard killed my beloved Gray!" she yelled, and punched the nearest wall, cracking it. "Gray was my everything! Now, _Jellal_, just wait. I will get my revenge. You will feel my pain, thousand fold."

At night, she stormed down to the dungeons and released a prisoner, promising freedom afterwards as long as he followed her specific instructions.

"Kill Jellal." She said, each word dripping with hatred. "Use your poison, whatever it takes. When Fiore's ruler dies, you will be released. Oh, and _make it painful._" The man nodded. His name was Cobra, and his magic carried a poison that caused excruciating pain and was nearly impossible to cure. Once an attack had been landed, the victim was almost sure to die.

So Cobra left the Ikreasian castle and began to journey towards Fiore, ready to kill Jellal. That evening, the castle came within sight.

Cobra scaled the walls easily. The guards were all resting after the long war, so it was easy for an intruder to enter the castle. While on the wall, he spotted Jellal walking in the gardens, thinking to himself. The only other person in sight was Erza, but she appeared to be staying away from Jellal, so she was too far away to interfere. Cobra leapt from the wall and caused his teeth to become fangs, sinking them deep into Jellal's arm and feeling the deadly poison enter his body.

Erza jerked upright and a chill ran down her spine as Jellal's agonizing scream of pain resounded through the night.

**So, a battle at the beginning, some more awkward Jerza(the crowd is such shippers haha)and then PSYCHO JUVIA STRIKES**

**XD**

**Cliffhanger haha **


	6. Chapter 6-The Will to Live

**So, about that cliffhanger last time. Cobra attacked Jellal, and apparently it's with an incurable poison. Past chapters have shown Jellal tolerates pain a lot, so if he screams in pain, then it must hurt an awful lot. But enough of this blabber. You guys want the chapter.**

**Please give reviews and comments!**

**Enjoy!**

"Jellal!" Erza shouted, running in the direction of his voice. Seeing his body on the ground, with Cobra standing beside him, caused Erza to fill with rage. She summoned a sword and viciously attacked Cobra.

"I am Poison Dragon Cobra!" he yelled. "You will not defeat me! Roar of the Poison Dragon!" He unleashed a torrent of dark purple flames at Erza, who blocked it with her sword.

"Requip: Lightning Empress Armor!" This armor held a long spear that crackled with electricity. Erza leveled it and blasted a bolt of lightning at Cobra, throwing him back.

"Poison Dragon's Twin Fang!" Two streams of poison magic formed on Cobra's hands, and he slashed them at Erza, striking her in the legs and causing her to fall to the ground. No poisoned entered her bloodstream, but the poison now on her skin made her numb and weak. Erza knew she had to hurry, or she would never win.

"Requip: Black Wing Armor!" Erza charged forward and jumped at Cobra, slashing.

"Poison Dragon's Fang Thrust! A blast of poison, in the form of a claw, came from Cobra. It met Erza's sword, and there was an explosion, throwing both combatants back.

"Requip: Purgatory Armor!" Erza's weapon morphed into a heavy spiked sword, and she ran to Cobra, swinging wildly and driving the Poison Dragon back. Finally, with a yell, Erza brought it down one last time, and finished off Cobra.

She ran over to Jellal, whose face was contorted in pain.

His arm had purple poison dripping from it, and had a large gash.

"Erza…" Jellal rasped in pain. "The poison...is spreading, I can feel it. I'm as good as dead." He faltered for a moment before continuing. "The legendary Poison Dragon Cobra, they call him. Last I heard, he was secure in Ikreasian prison, but with the recent tumult…perhaps Juvia-"

"_Juvia._" Erza growled. "She was behind this...SHE WILL PAY!"

Jellal shakily reached a hand to brush Erza's face. "Erza...take your revenge if you want, but please, not now. I have something to tell you...I love you, Erza. As we fought together in the war, I realized I love you more than anything else in this world. Please, stay with me in my last moments so I can die content…" Tears formed in his eyes.

"Jellal...no, you can't die. _You can't!_There has to be some way-"

"Cobra's poison is impossible to cure. That is well known."

"But then-This is my fault!" Erza began to weep. "After this morning, I tried to stay away from you...while any faithful guard would stay by your side! I caused this to happen! I caused you to...die...I killed my own love…" She looked at his stunned expression. "Yes, Jellal! I love you too! You-you were always so kind...so sweet...you saved my life several times too...if not for you I'd be dead right now."

She whipped out a sword and pointed it at herself, using her magic to levitate it and slowly draw closer to her heart. "I will avenge you, Jellal." She said firmly. "I will kill the one who caused your death. Just remember...I love you." The tip of the sword penetrated Erza's skin, causing a few drops of blood to spill out. "See you again...in the afterlife." she said wistfully. "If only we had more time together…" Jellal appeared to be gathering what was left of his strength. Without warning, his hand shot out and grabbed Erza's sword, and he tossed it away as far as he could.

"No. I will not stand by and watch you kill yourself."

"But...I caused your death…"

"No Erza. It is not your fault. A coincidence, that's all. Don't blame yourself, please." He rubbed his forehead. "Ah...how can I leave you like this...without me by your side who's to stop you from trying to kill yourself again!? But-Erza, listen carefully. There is something that I had forgotten. On the other side of the continent, secluded in a small, hidden cave, there is a skilled healer and potions master. Her name is Porlyusica. It is said that she has potions for every type of ailment, that there is nothing she can't cure. If this is true, she could be the key to healing me...there are texts in the library about this. If you want, go look…"

"How long do you have?" Erza asked urgently.

"Not long." came the tired reply. "The poison can kill normal people in just one day, but the magic in my blood will slow it down. Also, my medics are highly trained. Even though they can't cure it, they will be able to slow it down and reduce the pain. At my best guess, you have about 4 days, if you want to try to get a cure." He closed his eyes and fell unconscious as Erza yelled for help. Several castle doctors came and brought Jellal to the infirmary, giving him what treatment they could. The pain lines on his face eased slightly, but he was still pale and his forehead was burning. Erza requested a moment alone with Jellal, so the doctors exited the room for a minute. Erza bent down and lightly kissed the blue haired mage on the lips. "I'll be back." she promised, laying her hand on Jellal's heart. " I will stay alive, for you." Then she left the room and headed into the library. After finding a text on Porlyusica and her miracle cures, Erza took a map, grabbed her supplies, and set off on another journey.

**Those two are so sweet. This was easily the most romance-y chapter so far. Well, Erza blames herself for Jellal's condition, and tries to kill herself. Jellal stops her, and talks about a "miracle cure."(Okay, that's a little cliche, sorry :P) So then Erza sets off on this quest to recover a (possibly unreal) cure for Jellal.**

**Hope you liked this!**

**-Crimsonflames2862**


	7. Chapter 7-Choices

**You guys like that cute part last chapter? Yeah...well...this ones a little LESS cute, sorry. But still, hope you like it, and as always, enjoy!**

About a day later, Erza arrived at a cave. According to her maps, it was the right one… the only problem was, instead of an old lady with pink hair greeting her, there was a gigantic, dark red dragon. She looked at her maps once again, and traced her footsteps. Yup, this was definitely the right place.

She braced herself and looked up at the dragon. "Excuse me! I would like to see the healer Porlyusica!" Erza yelled.

The dragon lifted up his mighty wings and flapped once, sending wind hurling at Erza. She struggled to remain upright. The dragon roared, "I am the mighty Igneel! Who are you, human, to dare speak to me so casually?"

"I… I am Erza Scarlet, personal bodyguard to Jellal of Fiore! He- he has been fatally poisoned by the Poison Dragon Cobra, and… he only has about four days left to live! Please, I beg of you, lead me to Porlyusica! Only she has a chance to save my one and only love…"

"Porlyusica is a miracle healer. She can bring back people from the brink of death. Only those with courage and a pure heart will be able to use her services."

"What must I do?" Erza said firmly. "I will do whatever it takes to save Jellal."

Igneel snorted. "You humans and your love. What type of feelings do you have anyways? Anyhow, you must go through three trials. The first one is a written test. You must make the correct decisions in different situations. After that, a mental test. You will be guided through a simulation. There is no scoring system; your reactions will be carefully observed by Porlyusica. Finally, a physical test. You must defeat me in a battle. Only then, Erza Scarlet, will you be allowed to see Porlyusica."

"Let's get started." said Erza with confidence.

She was led to a white room where there was a desk and a stool. On the desk was a single sheet of paper. Erza cautiously sat down on the stool. Igneel reminded her, "One hour, human. One hour, and I will come to collect your paper."

"I understand. I will definitely complete this test in time." Erza promised, and Igneel left.

On it read:

"The following questions are open answers. Please write what you would do in each situation mentioned."

The first question read, "You are a soldier of Fiore and Ikreasian troops are raiding from the east as well as the west border. What would you do?"

Erza smirked. "This one is easy," she thought. "It's exactly the scenario that happened a few weeks ago!" She quickly wrote down the appropriate strategy.

The next question was different. "A scenario has happened in which you have 2 choices-either save your true love from certain death, or save your kingdom from an invading army. You can only choose one. There is no way to do both."

Erza rubbed her forehead. "Ah...this is annoying…" she tried to think of what answer would be "correct." If she saved the kingdom, it would mean she understood the value of the "common good," but in this case, maybe saving her true love would convince the healer to help Jellal.

Finally, she put down that she would save her true love. She only hoped that this was the right decision to make.

A while later, Igneel came and took the paper. "You may now proceed to the mental test." he said, gently placing a claw on Erza's shoulder. Her vision went black. A few seconds later, she seemed to wake up in the middle of a grassy plain, but she knew it was a dream. Suddenly something shimmered into view.

Jellal, tied to a pole, his body scratched and cut in many places. Around the pole was a group of barbarians, wielding axes and spears, torturing Jellal. Far too many for Erza to fight. Erza realized she could either flee now, before the barbarians saw her, or she could try and free Jellal. She summoned a single sword and began walking forward, towards Jellal. One of the barbarians saw her and called a warning. Weapons were raised, but Erza knew she couldn't actually _die._ One of them threw a throwing axe, which hit Erza's leg. It was very painful, but Erza kept walking as if nothing had happened. Her sword flashed, and two barbarians died. An axe cut off one of her arms, and a spear was thrust into her ribcage. Erza went on, killing everyone in range.

Finally, she was only a few feet from Jellal. The barbarian leader was guarding him, holding a massive chain axe. He pulled a dagger from his belt and hurled it at Erza's head. Erza yanked it out and kept staggering forward. The leader's chain axe crashed into Erza's chest, causing pain unlike she'd ever felt before. For those few seconds, she wished she could just die, if only to end the pain. Through a haze of red, she took one final step towards Jellal. She felt a crushing pressure behind her as the chain axe smashed into her back, knocking her forward. Before she hit the ground, she slashed at the pole, cutting apart Jellal's bonds.

What happened next, however, was out of her control, as the moment her forehead touched the ground, Erza blacked out.

Opening her eyes, Erza squinted out at the bright sunshine. Again, she knew that this wasn't reality, but instead, a simulation. A something was standing there. It said, "Erza, you have the opportunity to gain wealth and power, but in order to do it… well, you'll have to figure that out for yourself."

Erza blinked, confused. "What? What do I need to do?"

"Figure it out for yourself…"

A scroll was dropped down in front of Erza. She opened it and it read, "Spill a drop of your blood here, and wealth and power will be yours."

Erza was now even more confused. Of course, wealth and power were two things she did want. Nevertheless, she was suspicious. How could one become so different all of a sudden just by giving a drop of blood? She decided that it wasn't worth the risk, and she threw the scroll to her feet, where it landed with a clunk in the stony silence. "I don't want it! Wealth and power are worked for, not just handed to someone!" Erza yelled.

Her eyes fluttered open to see Igneel looking down at her. "The final trial-the physical one- remains. This is where you must defeat me. Now, follow me to the appointed battleground."

**New characters introduced. Erza has to prove herself(again), this time to save Jellal. Two tests done, in which she shows a basic understanding of morals and principles, and of course her undying love for her beloved Jellal.**

**Next chapter will be out soon, hope you liked this one!**

**-Crimsonflames2862**


	8. Chapter 8-Fire Dragon Natsu

**Alright, on to the third test-the physical.**

**We're almost done, but we'll have a few chapters left, so, enjoy!**

Erza followed Igneel into a large arena. On the other side stood a young man about Erza's age, with pink hair and a bright smile.

"This is my son, Natsu." Igneel said. "He has not yet achieved the power to take dragon form, so I thought he would be a worthy opponent. Here are to rules of the physical test. Both opponents will battle until one is unable to fight, or surrenders. Through out the arena, random traps will sometimes trigger, adding more excitement to the fight. Let the battle begin!"

"Requip: Black Wing Armor!" Erza raised her sword and flew towards Natsu, who was just standing there.

As Erza got close, he pulled back fist. "Iron Fist of the Fire Dragon!" His fist was set aflame as he swung it at Erza, knocking her backwards. She rolled back several feet before regaining control.

"Fire powers? Interesting. Requip: Flame Empress Armor!" Not only did this armor use fire to fight, it also lessened the effect of fire based attacks on the user.

"Roar of the Fire Dragon!" Natsu opened his mouth and blasted out flames, which hit Erza head on. However, after they cleared, she was still unharmed.

Just then, there was a loud rumbling. Erza looked up as part of the ceiling fell away and a large stalactite fell towards her. She dove away, but this gave Natsu the opportunity to charge at her, yelling, "Wing Slash of the Fire Dragon!" He extended both arms, which both caught on fire, as he flung himself at Erza. Raising her sword, she met Natsu full on with a sword slash. He was thrown backwards, right as an arrow was shot from the wall, grazing his arm.

Natsu got up and rushed at Erza again, as the ground underneath her began heating up. She threw herself backwards just as Natsu punched the ground where she just was.

The ground exploded. A massive column of flames surged up where Natsu was standing, glowing white hot. Erza smiled in satisfaction. There was no way he could survive that.

Her train of thought was interrupted as she saw the flames draining away somehow. As more of the flames cleared, she saw Natsu in the center, sucking the flames up and eating them. Finally, when he was done, he looked at Erza and grinned.

"I'm Fire Dragon Natsu, and I'm all fired up!" His skin began to change, growing thicker, harder. Scales formed on his body, and his facial features sharpened. With growing horror, Erza realized what had happened. Natsu, being the son of a dragon, had an ability to eat his own element, which was fire. In doing so, he could enter a special state, known as Dragon Force. His body would become more dragon-like, and his powers would be enhanced to superhuman levels.

"Brilliant Flame of the Fire Dragon!" he shouted, and threw a massive fireball at Erza. It exploded into blindingly bright flames, and even with her armor, Erza was burned badly. Her vision went black, and she almost wanted to give up. "Maybe I should just let him kill me…" she said to herself. "It's not like I can win…"

A vision appeared in her head. Jellal, lying on the bed, breathing only very shallowly. His eyes fluttered open. "Erza. Don't give up. I need you. My condition is worsening, but I have confidence you will be back in time to save me. Just remember...I believe in you." He almost closed his eyes again, but then spoke again, almost as if for an afterthought. "Even in your darkest hour, I will be your strength. And my love will be your armor in this battlefield around you. Good luck. I'm counting on you." The vision faded.

Erza's eyes snapped open. She sprang to her feet and summoned an armor so powerful that it could bend the very laws of magic themselves, causing the user to become virtually invincible. "Requip: Nakagami Armor!"

"Roar of the Fire Dragon!" Erza ran through the fire without slowing, focused on one thing only: defeating Natsu. Another stalactite fell towards her, but her sword, with its almost unlimited power, sliced through the rock like a hot knife through butter.

Natsu began looking panicked. "Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade!" A long stream of fire whipped out towards Erza. Even with her all-powerful armor, she felt the sheer strength of this attack.

"Nakagami Starlight!" The very air began to vibrant and shake, bending towards Erza's sword. With a yell, she sent a storm of slashes and cuts towards Natsu, utterly defeating him. When Erza finished, he was lying on the ground with many scratches and wounds, unconscious but not dead.

"Impressive." boomed Igneels voice. "You have passed the three trials, and will be allowed to see Porlyusica. An old woman with pink hair and a kind face walked out from a hidden door, and went up to Erza.

"In the written test, you showed me your skill and cleverness in planning battles, showing you are a capable and smart commander. You also showed your devotion for your love, saying you would choose them over an entire kingdom. In the mental test, you once again proved yourself wanting to do anything for your love, even if it means destroying your own life. You also proved you understood that there is no such thing as a free lunch, that anything worthwhile can only come from working for it. Finally, in the physical test, you defeated Natsu, showing you have great strength and courage. If you want one of my potions, just follow me." She turned and walked up a hidden set of stairs. Erza followed, running to catch up.

The healer led Erza into a small room that seemed to be a workshop of some sort. Long rows of wooden shelves crowded the back wall, with dozens of potions atop them. On one side of the room was a cabinet marked with many different ingredients, and in the side of the room was an iron cauldron, with a fire burning under it. A young girl with deep blue hair was stirring the cauldron while throwing in powders.

**"****My apprentice, Wendy." said Porlyusica. "She has a gift for healing." Turning to Wendy, she gave her instructions. "Prepare the most **

**powerful antidote we know of. Remember to keep the fire low, and to add in the correct herbs. Wendy and Porlyusica both went to work.**

**Ok. Physical test is a battle, as you probably guessed. Erza makes the mistake of trying to defeat Natsu with fire, a tactic which obviously fails. She gets a vision of Jellal, telling her to keep fighting, and it gives her the strength to summon an armor so powerful, it can completely demolish a Dragon Force Natsu.**

**Erza gets the cure, so now the question is-will she be in time to save Jellal?**

**Next chapter coming soon.**

**-Crimsonflames2862**


	9. Chapter 9-We Shall Stay Together

**Here we are. The penultimate chapter.**

**Don't know what penultimate means? **

**Search it up on the dictionary.**

**Oh. Too lazy? We want our story don't we? Haha, I'm just kidding.**

**Penultimate means the next to the last, meaning there will be one chapter after this before the story ends.**

**But I've talked far too much. Without further ado-Chapter 9!**

**Enjoy!**

Erza raced back on the horse she had borrowed from Porlyusica as fast as she could. She knew that every second could make a difference, a difference that could mean life or death for Jellal. It was of utmost importance that she got back in time.

Approaching the Fiore castle, she shouted as loud as she could, "Open the gates! I am Erza Scarlet, and I have come back to cure Jellal!"

The guards quickly created a clear path for Erza, where she then jumped off her horse and started to run through the castle, desperately wanting to get to her love. She dashed into the Jellal's bedchamber and stopped, sucking in a sharp breath.

Jellal lay among mountains of pillows, his eyes closed. His ashen gray face was skin and bones and Erza couldn't see any movement at all.

She frantically started to shake his shoulder, crying out, "Jellal! Jellal.. wake up! I've come back with Porlyusica's famous cure! Come on!"

There was no response. Jellal's features were as frozen as a statue's. Erza started to panic. "Jellal! Come back to me! Jellal!"

She tenderly touched his forehead with the tip of her fingers, and whispered, "Is this really the end?" Her fingers traveled down to rest on the bridge of his nose. "Is this really happening?"

Erza straightened up and reached inside her coat pocket for Porlyusica's cure. She uncapped the bottle and gently opened up Jellal's mouth. "This will work, this will work…" she muttered to herself, as she poured the contents of the bottle down his throat.

Nothing happened. As the minutes ticked by, and Erza became more and more dispirited, Jellal's body did not give even one sign that the cure had helped him in some way. Hopelessness sank on Erza. Why did she even think that this whole gamble would work, anyways? She had gone to find Porlyusica, only to return to a corpse. In fact, by going on the quest of hers, she had missed the most important person in her world's dying moments. Jellal had probably died all alone, with no one to comfort him at all. Why did Erza even think for a second that getting the cure would actually cure him? She collapsed to the floor and started to cry.

"...Erza. Erza… Erza, is that you? Are you crying?" A voice croaked from above her. She turned her head quickly and stared at the source of the sound.

"Jellal? Jellal? You're alive?!" Erza exclaimed. She sprang onto the bed and cupped her hands around Jellal's face, pulling his head to hers. "I thought you were dead! I thought… I thought…"

Jellal smiled weakly at her. "Erza, how could I ever do that? Do you really think so lowly of me? I will never go down as easily as that..."

Erza bowed her head, but as Jellal continued to speak, her eyes slowly opened wider and wider.

"Erza," he murmured. "Erza, didn't I say before that I would continue to live, just for you? I do recall you saying that you wouldn't know what to do without me… Erza, listen. I said I loved you before, and I still do. I will _always_ stay with you, until the end of our time. You're the one who stayed with me through this war, and never let go. You're the one who refused to admit I was done for when Cobra poisoned me, and you were right. Thanks to you, Erza, I am alive right now."

Her eyes glowing, Erza swiftly wrapped her arms around Jellal. "I love you too, Jellal… Yes, I wouldn't know what to you without you. Stay with me forever…"

Jellal gingerly sat up in the bed. "Erza," he said, suddenly serious. "Get off the bed. Go stand on that rug over there." He gestured to the plush violet rug on the floor, approximately five yards from the bed.

Erza was worried, and she tried to figure out why Jellal was commanding her around all so suddenly. "Jellal? What? Why-"

"No questions. Just go stand over there."

She carefully obeyed his instructions, but worry was etched in every line on her face.

Jellal shakily got off the big bed and stood swaying on the carpet. He slowly walked over to Erza, exhaustion clearly shown on his face.

Erza's intuition got the best of her, and she blurted out, "Get back into bed! You're not fully recovered yet- you might injure yourself-"

She suddenly stopped as Jellal fell to the rug in front of her, and was struggling to get back up. She shouted, "Jellal! Are you okay..?"

He shrugged off her helping hands. "I'm fine Erza." He got onto one knee and got out a plush jewelry box. "What's more important is… Erza Scarlet. I know I've only known you for a couple weeks, but I've had more fun with you than anybody else before. I've never had this feeling of love with _anybody_, and this just tells me that you're the one I want to stay with. Erza… yes, I will stay with you forever, into eternity, if only you say yes to this one question: Will you marry me?"

Erza gasped, and her face turned crimson. She hurried to say, "Of course! Yes! A million times over, yes…" She dropped to her knees at Jellal's level, where she let Jellal ease the diamond ring onto her finger. "Jellal… we shall stay together… forever..."

The two lovers swiftly kissed, each supporting the other, whether it be mentally or physically. Behind them, the sun was just setting, basking the room with golden light, and a peaceful yet romantic silence settled over the castle room.

**Honestly, if someone else were writing this, and ended it here, I wouldn't blame them.**

**But we have one last chapter in store, so hang on a little longer guys!**

**-Crimsonflames2862**


	10. Chapter 10-Epilogue:Forever

**Finally, the one you've all been waiting for!**

**I won't talk too long, so let's get started.**

**Enjoy!**

The day had finally come. After months of tedious preparations, the kingdom of Fiore was finally ready to hail their new queen, Erza. Flowers and bouquets dotted the landscape, and cheery chanting and singing was heard everywhere. White ribbons decorated the castle, with confetti strewn about on the ground.

It was the day that Jellal would marry his lover- Erza Scarlet. The people of Fiore had heard marvelous tales about their future queen; about how she had journeyed far and wide, fought dragons, and even met the famous Porlyusica! Of course, no one knew if it was really true, or just a rumor. Nevertheless, they were all more than willing to accept Erza as their new leader. Her flowing red hair complimented her pretty face perfectly, she composed herself most politely, and her style was not bad either- almost every girl wanted to be like her. A fitting role model, just right for the role of Queen.

As the wedding music started to play, Erza started to worry. What if something went wrong? She quickly shrugged it off though. Right now, it was _her_ moment. _She_, Erza Scarlet, was going to be formally wedded to Jellal.

Taking the first step down the aisle, the crowd "oohed" and "aahed." The white floor length dress swept the floor elegantly, but it could not compare to the beauty Erza radiated, even under her veil. Her scarlet hair was glossy and twisted into a perfect bun while her makeup was done just right.

20 yards away, Jellal's breath was taken away from him. From his viewpoint, it looked as if an angel was walking towards him, his very own savior angel. His cheeks burned as Erza finally arrived at his side. "You look extraordinary," Jellal whispered to her.

Erza shyly smiled. "Thank you, you look stunning." They stared into each other's eyes, remembering all the events that had let up to what was occurring now.

The priest uncomfortably cleared his throat. "Um… excuse me… we must get on with the ceremony…"

Jellal and Erza jumped in unison. "Yes, of course!"

The priest began to recite the appropriate vows read aloud at a wedding. After a long monotone speech, he finally said, "Jellal Fernandes, do you hereby take Erza Scarlet as your wife?"

Jellal grinned. "I do."

"...Erza Scarlet," the priest continued. "Do you hereby take Jellal Fernandes as your husband?"

Joyful tears sprung out of her eyes as Erza whispered, "I do."

"The bride and groom may now kiss." The crowd cheered and began to chant, "[what lol]," wishing the new couple eternal joy and peace.

Jellal cupped Erza's head with a hand on each side of her face, removed the veil, and swiftly leaned down to deliver a sweet, passionate kiss. In between breaths, he muttered, "I love you Erza..."

"I love you too, Jellal."

From that day on, Jellal and Erza were officially a couple. In time, Jellal was crowned King, and ruled the kingdom well, especially with Queen Erza by his side. Fiore prospered, and stayed a relatively peaceful nation. In the few wars that eventually came, Jellal and Erza always fought together with their armies in the front lines, their conspicuous hair colors striking fear in the hearts of all their enemies. Eventually, they became known as the Twin Swords of Red and Blue, Defenders of Fiore. And even long after they passed away, their story was still passed on as a legend, a story about the female knight saving her prince, and defeating the infamous King Gray. And legend says, that after the two died, they went to heaven, and continued to live together and be happy with one another, together…

Forever.

**I hope you've all enjoyed reading this as much as we've enjoyed writing it.**

**For our first fanfic, I'd say it turned out pretty well!**

**Before I finish, there are some people we'd like to thank.**

_Followers/Favoriters_

Amethystfairy1

Angel of the Blue Flames

Fruitcake-Smolderholic

Kathlinee

The bloodbrothers

XxanimegrimreapergirlxX

bryancfoo

rubymayne

Catndhat

Yusaki Miori

fspirate

_Reviwers_

Mikasa-Chan

The star

Jessie

Rukia Heart

Jess

Amethystfairy1-_4 times!_

**Thanks to all of you!** **Not sure if we'll be making another fanfic...but anyways, it was a great experience for us, and hopefully you guys too!**


End file.
